


Unplanned

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly at forty-eight, John Stilinski had ruled out being a father again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

Honestly at forty-eight, John Stilinski had ruled out being a father again. He had Stiles and while he was a bit mischievous, his son was a good kid. Plus there was the fact that he was married to Peter Hale, so John really doubted that there would be anymore kids in his future. If he had only know more about werewolf lore then perhaps the Sheriff wouldn't be in the mess he was currently in now. Which was nine months pregnant with twins and a week past his due date. Not only was he irritable but Dr. Deaton refused to even consider giving him a Cesarian until John was in labor. Frankly he blamed this whole pregnancy thing on Peter and Stiles.

A little heads up from his son would have been nice. It was would be great if Stiles had clued him into the fact that the blue moon made you more fertile regardless of your gender. If he had, John certainly would have avoided Peter at all costs; at least until the next day that is. After all it wasn't easy saying no to his mate. But both his darling son and husband kept this information from John; secretly he believed that they wanted him to get pregnant. He, of course, exacted his own revenge after the Sheriff was clued into their little ploy to expand the Stilinski/Hale family tree.

So while it wasn't easy carrying twins you weren't meant to have; John made sure to get extra back rubs from Peter and send Stiles out to get him the junk food he wasn't normally allowed to have. Ordering them around might be a nice perk but frankly John was ready to have his little girl and boy. Unfortunately, their late arrival into the world meant more backaches for the older man and a lot more torture for his husband and son.

While it was nice to have them at his beck and call, he was ready for this pregnancy to be over with. Two days later, he finally got his wish. Of course, wasn't until he and Peter decided to have a little bit of fun in bed that he finally went into labor. John, couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the timing of said blessed event. As he held them in his arms every complaint he had ever made flew out the window. They might have been magical and a bit unplanned but he had already fallen completely and utterly in love with them.


End file.
